MarissaTheWriter Wiki:Manual of Style
Written by: ASBusinessMagnet Just in case you ever come across this wiki and want to do things my way, which you probably won't but whatever. Names and spelling Misspellings The only place where you can use the real name of something (given MarissaTheWriter is not using it already) is in the "Original name and work" section of the infobox. I'm serious. Do not go and replace every instance of "Wheatly" with "Wheatley". However, in many cases Marissa will not use a consistent misspelling. Sometimes, there are two competing forms (e.g. Marissa vs. Marrissa regarding both MarissaTheWriter and Marrissa Roberts, Roxa Lavigne vs. Roxee Lovonde), and sometimes, there is no consistency at all. In those cases, feel free to use whatever you can source back to a Marissa fic, but do not try and create page names for two different misspellings. Redirects are fine in my book, but those probably won't see much use. People who changed their nicknames The rule here is this: if the changed nickname is reflected in a Marrissa fic (e.g. Insane Guy of DOOM to Doombly) or if the person has not been referred to in a Marrissa fic at all, then they should be called by the new nickname, and in all other cases (e.g. Skepkitty to flarebossmalva, CadenGallic to The Duke of Destiny, ASBusinessMagnet to CreativityTheEmotion and Doombly to TheDesolateAbandon), the old nickname should stay. Article name vs. the name of the subject matter Sometimes, I name an article on something one way, but then proceed to consistently call it a different thing (usually if the article name is conjectural and is meant to clear up ambiguity, while the story I'm writing about uses an ambiguous name). Those include: *AG 1990s as "the past" or, if it's used as a descriptor, simply "past" *Business Man (IZ:BAC) as "Business Man" or, if there is a need to distinguish him from Principal Business Man, "Born Again Christian Business Man" *Skepkitty (character) as "Skepkitty" or, if there is a need to distinguish him/her from the real person, "Skepkitty's/xyr fictionalization" *Skepness Man (IZ:BAC) as "Skepness Man" or, if there is a need to distinguish it from Skepness Man Beauregarde, "Born Again Christian Skepness Man" *TEEN FORTRESS 2 (gang) as "the TEEN FORTRESS 2" (no confusion with TEEN FORTRESS 2, the fic, as the fic's name is always italicized) *Violet Beauregarde (1971) as "the fake Violet" Order of stories in "Appearances" Naturally, I have to work out some sort of causality, leading from earlier stories to later stories, as well as plain chronological ordering. The best way I can list all stories that have a page here is this: *''ITS MY LIFE!'' *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' *''MarissaxChell'' *''Portla 3'' (grouped together with MarissaxChell, despite it preceding TEEN FORTRESS 2, as both MarissaxChell and Portla 3 are from the same author) *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' (earlier chapters refer to the story as "Marrissa's Third Story") *''Invader Zim: Born Again Christian'' *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' (last chapters reference Born Again Christian) *''The Chronicles of DA SUs'' (references Born Again Christian) *''OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN!'' (references The Chronicles of DA SUs) *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' *''Post-SCrash Session'' (references THE MARRISSA GAMES) *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' (references Post-SCrash Session) *''Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens'' (references Enchiridion Marrissa; note that not all Post-SCrash Session stories are grouped together) *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''Real Beauty'' (first two chapters) *''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' (Spectators of the Host and Additional Discoveries reference each other, so listing by chronological order here; in the actual pages (e.g. Seven Fridays in a row) Additional Discoveries can precede Spectators of the Host) *''Violet and the Horrible Fanfic Writer'' (references Spectators of the Host and Real Beauty) *''Living Someone Else's Life'' *''Real Beauty'' (third chapter) *MarrissaTheWriter Complete Anthology **''Post-SCrash Session 4: Parody of a Parade'' (teaser chapter) **''Dick Stiller and Roxa Lavigne's Time Travellegiance'' (featured in the Anthology after Parody of a Parade) *''Marissa Roberts: The Girl Behind The Stories'' (not an actual Marrissa fic) *''Post-SCrash Session 4: Parody of a Parade'' (fanventure) *''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' *''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' *''Lion 3: Straight to Trollfic'' (also not an actual Marrissa fic) *''The AG 1991 Premiere of Inside Out'' *''ITS MY LIFE!: THE FLAMES AWAKENS'' *''Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame'' (references Lion 3: Straight to Trollfic) 1,000 bytes or bust If you can't write 1,000 bytes (that roughly amounts to 156 words or 4 paragraphs) in an article about a topic, then it is too narrow and should be merged with another relevant article (usually something from the Lists category). No exceptions. May be lowered down in the distant future as I run out of featured articles. "Original name and work" As Marrissa's stories feature characters and concepts from all over the place, crediting where they come from in this wiki is absolutely imperative, or at the very least in one specific place, which is the "Original name and work" section of the infobox. Naturally, though, you want to link to whatever the appropriate place to learn about the original is. These are (pick the first one that you can actually find): *Article on this wiki only when a real person has an article both about themself and about their depiction in Marrissa fics (e.g. Skepkitty (character)) *English Wikipedia article real subjects (e.g. Earth) *Foreign Wikipedia article real subjects with little relevance outside their nation (e.g. Loreta Alcorn) *English, then foreign Wikipedia article fictional subjects important enough to warrant a Wikipedia article (e.g. GLaDOS) *Fan wiki article most other fictional subjects (e.g. Violet Beauregarde) **Notes: ***The bigger scope a fan wiki has, the better it is (e.g. Disney Wiki over Pixar Wiki for Riley Andorsen) ***FANDOM wikis are preferred to offsite wikis (e.g. Half-Life Wiki over Combine OverWiki for Ratman) *English, then foreign Wikipedia article about the origin of subject case the subject is so obscure it does not have an article on the fan wiki (e.g. Meanie Pixies' team) *Fan wiki article about the origin of subject as above; note that in this case, TV Tropes does not count as a fan wiki (e.g. Emprase Contone Ovasere) *Nothing case you can't find anything above; in those cases, the subject should be explained on the article itself (e.g. Kobito Minano) This is completely unacceptable: *Linking to sections of articles; in a lot of cases something will have an article on a fan wiki but only a section on Wikipedia, which means you should link to the fan wiki Sidenote This is how to correctly link to stuff on the English Wikipedia: [[wikipedia:subject|Subject, Origin of Subject]] This is how to correctly link to stuff on a foreign Wikipedia: [[wikipedia:lang:subject|Subject, Origin of Subject]] This is how to correctly link to stuff on another FANDOM wiki: [[w:c:origin:subject|Subject, Origin of Subject]] (source: "Help:Interwiki link" on Community Central) Miscellaneous Article/section names All of these in article/section names are completely unacceptable and I will edit them out if I come across an example: *The initial "the" (unless it's the way a character/work is referred to; even then, when categorizing a page whose name starts with "the", alphabetize by everything except the initial "the") *If it lists something, the initial "list of" (substitute for "known") (sidenote on Category:Lists: there is no overarching section in articles in that category, as the entire article is a list) **The list in Heteronormativity#Male/female couples is an exception, as the change would require the list to be called "Known male/female couples", which is redundant when one looks at the table of contents. *If an article is intended to refer to two concepts and separates them with "and", the "and" cannot be bolded when it is first mentioned. More stuff I'll probably add more stuff later. Please let me know if I'm doing something consistently so I can figure out what my reasoning is.